


Falling Out of Time

by mynonbinarycode



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Mild cussing, Time Travel, idk yet minor ships, mount weather is a bitch, present past and future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynonbinarycode/pseuds/mynonbinarycode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"let's just say that we messed up. And I mean REALLY messed up. Well I didn't try and go out of my way to create another version of myself. It was just a little joyride. That just so happened to create a perfect replica of me...and the SkyDock...and everyone on board."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Time travel AU where Clarke and the gang fix a paradox and end up in the time of CLEXA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Out of Time

You know how they say that if you were to pass yourself on the street you wouldn't be able to recognize yourself because all you've been able to see is your reflection? Well let me tell you it's all a bunch of bullshit.

I know you're probably thinking something like 'what would you know?' or 'there's no physical way for you to see for yourself.' Well the thing is I do and I have, well am.

Let's just say that we messed up. And I mean REALLY messed up. Well I didn't try and go out of my way to create another version of myself. It was just a little joyride. That just so happened to create a perfect replica of me...and the SkyDock...and everyone on board.

Yeah there's no floating chance I didn't screw up.

But first let's back track so you can better understand how it is I got us all into this predicament.

Washington D.C. circa August 21st 2058

William Banach managed to be the first man to step into the past and come back with little to no side effects. Sure his ear was cut off but he swears up and down that it was taken off in the battle of Troy, where he told everyone he traveled to. It's not like on the chart. It happened to state that really he traveled to Woodstock so unless some hippies got super violent all of a sudden, he lied. So everyone who is anyone thinks he floated outside of space and time. It's super dangerous and it would likely kill you, but that's beside the point.

Time travel was a success and it was only 5 years later (after minor protests and heavy lobbying) that access was opened to the public. A horrible idea if I do say so myself. It's obviously the Weather Men's fault. They called for sunny skies but created nothing but storms for all of us. But I wasn't exactly born yet so it's neither here nor there.

Nope that didn't happen until 2090. Little baby Raven popped out with a wrench in hand. I swear, no lies, I was born an engineer.

But yeah, the Weather Men picked me up when I was 10 after my mom...well after she left. I had apparently exceeded the expectations of a 10 year old on some test I apparently took that I can't for the life of me remember taking.

But yeah, they scooped me up and taught me everything I know. Well almost everything.

The academy is probably the best thing to happen to me. I met the gang there. Monty with his proficiency in all things hacking and computers. Bellamy and his sister who learned more about business and security than anything else. Jasper with his chemical prowess and tonics of both poison and healing (though the former is very much on the down low so don't go ratting out on him to the WM!). Clarke our teenage medical prodigy who dabbles mostly in the arts. And Finn with his boyish smile and tracking skills that go unmatched apparently. But I mean come on, like it's hard to find foot prints on the ground.

 We're a rag tag group of kids and I haven't any idea how the WM knew we'd work so well together but they're my family. Without them I'd be nothing.

I was 10 when the WM brought me into their bunk. They had already been together for at least 2 years so I was the new kid. But they acted like I was there the whole time. Like they were waiting for me to join. And I inexplicably felt the same way. I finally felt like I belonged.

But yeah, we lived and trained and learned all together. We were a crew. The academy deemed us the Sky Crew as we lived on the top most floor of the tallest dorm in the academy. We all kind of liked it.

Washington D.C. circa June 18th 3008-today

That's now, or then. It's present and past. The day we made our first trip and the day we came back to see that we screwed up. The WM will be so mad.

Now with me and Bellamy being the oldest you'd think that one of us would be in command. But neither of us actually roll that way. It wasn't like we weren't capable of leading...it was just too much work. At least on my part. I mean to constantly tell other people what to do when sometimes (well most of the time) I couldn't keep track of myself. Yeah, no thanks, I'll pass.

And so naturally our own Princess took the reins. Clarke was born for it. I know she didn't necessarily want it (she'd rather be in her room drawing on every nook and cranny she had open.) But she was the best. She always knew what needed to be done. Plus the other options were one of the other boys and they're just...just a big floating no.

It was actually quite incredible (don't tell her I said that or I'll float you).

I mean when I first came into the Sky Dorm, she immediately held out her hand and didn't let go of mine as if she knew it was what I needed. Or the time I decided to take a little joy ride in a WM's car and crashed it into a pole (It came out of nowhere. One minute it wasn't there the next the middle of the front end of the car was wrapped around the center of the pole). But Clarke was there, she got me out and managed to figure out a way to not get me into major shit.

She's always there.

But this time there was little anyone could do.

It was all going smoothly until our return trip. It was supposed to be a simple excursion to just on the outskirts of the great Roman Empire. We were going to dip our toes into the Mediterranean sea and then hop on back to 3008.

But my calculations were off. They had to have been for things to go so horribly wrong. It was my job to make sure our ship was on the right course. And I failed. The first time and I failed nearly costing everyone their lives.

On our return trip we were pushed out of our path home. I remember excruciating pain and thinking that this was it, that I would die. But then it stopped and we were here. The present.

All 14 of us.

The Sky Crew times 2.

Now this is where I call bullshit on the not recognizing yourself. I see me. I know it's me and I know it's Bellamy, Finn, and Octavia, Clarke, Jasper, and Monty. I know because they wear what I wear, what we wear. They look as dumbfounded as we are.

They look just as freaked out as us.

They were perfect replicas. Or were we the replicas? It's hard to think about but maybe we were both the originals. Maybe they were from minutes before us or after. Maybe they were just out of time. Maybe we were.

But if they weren't or we weren't. Then that would mean that we are one in the same. The same time, the same state, the same being. We were a paradox.

We really fucked up.

It seemed like the other Raven came to the same conclusion because we looked at each other and nodded as if to say 'yeah I came to the same conclusion'. It's kind of unsettling to know what's going on in someone else's mind(...your own mind?).

"fu-uck" Breathed Octavia...both of them. "Oh don't do that, that's creepy." My Octavia called out while the other one shrugged. Well at least we know we have our own minds and we don't necessarily always do the same things.

But is that a good thing?

"What happened?" Clarke2 (As I deemed to name the copy-cats that to better differentiate between us. if anyone can that is) called out in her bright orange time suit. Still looking as hot as ever. Though I'd prefer not to tell her that...ever.

"How do we fix it?" My Clarke added scratching at her eyebrow (an anxious tick). Though they seemed to be talking to themselves more than any of us. Which was weird.

"Paradox." I...we said together. Raven2 shrugged before nodding at me to continue. "It's just a theory." I pressed to my other self.

"Seems to not be so theoretical anymore."

"Mathematically yes, but surely it has to be something else." How do you argue with yourself? One would think that when you were the same in all sense that your thought processes would be identical. But we are thinking the same thing...we just have chosen to believe in different outcomes. How is that possible?

God my brain is starting to fry.

"We have plenty of reasons why the other things that could have happened didn't actually happen." She looked at me incredulous.

"My brain hurts. Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Jasper2 stated while mine simple agreed with a vehement nodding of his head.

"Well, anyone ever heard of the Banach Tarski paradox?" I asked the group.

"William Banach was the first human to time travel. He ended up losing his ear on his first run." Bellamy stated naturally...always the history buff, that one.

"Not him. Though it is ironic his name was Banach. Maybe he was spliced on his first trip but didn't make a full cut up and piece together?" Raven2 thought aloud.

"Well, we'll never know as he's dead now. Soooooo since he's dead can we get back on topic here?" Jasper complained.

"We're getting there Jasper. But seriously, if it happened it would explain why it felt like we were dying."

"We fell out of time. Then it felt like we were being ripped apart." Clarke interrupted.

"We probably were." Raven2 said bluntly.

"Sure we were." Both Octavia's said unbelieving of our theory.

"It's not supposed to be real. But it makes sense." Monty2 paused before Monty continued their statement. (I always knew I liked the kid.)

"We're the same. Two wholes from a multitude of parts separated from one to fit back together to create those two wholes. We were created from the same entity and are perfectly the same as the original."

"We are both the original. Just pieces of the same whole that was split."

"But we're whole. We are exactly the same as our original selves."

"Thus the paradox. Creating two of the same from the original object that are equal to that of the original object."

"Two wholes of the same whole." Monty finished with a shrug.

"Can we do that with cake?" Finn asked before getting a fist bump with his counterpart. I would have immediately rolled my eyes at his comment but internally thought how endearing it was but I was enamored by the sparks that flew from the connection and the way their hands seemed to meld briefly.

They couldn't spring apart fast enough.

"Okay so no touching." Bellamy2 wheezed.

"Well duh, Numb-nuts. It's still a paradox." My counterpart exclaimed slapping the back of Finn's head.

"Okay, but how do we fix this? We obviously can't coexist." Finn pointed out.

"We need to meld back together." Monty piped.

"Wouldn't that make one of us die? I mean we would cease to exist." The Octavias said at the same time taking a step away from each other.

"Technically we're both the same, we would meld and become one again." Monty2 countered.

"But still, will we think the same or would we have two thought processes now? I mean we already witness the differences of opinions between the Ravens. Who's to say that one of use just blips out of time?" Fear riddled Octavia's voice.

"We could try." The Finns said before moving closer to one another.

"No, you will not be trying anything Finn. We don't know what will happen." Clarke adamantly disagreed.

"That's the whole point of trying." Finn said before reaching out to touch Finn2.

"No!" The Clarkes yelled out moving to grab at the boy. But they were too late.

(That idiot boy.)

Sparks flew and screams left both Finns' mouths. It was a horrible thing to hear. And then it stopped. Everything stopped. The sparks were no longer there and neither was Finn. He was just...gone.

"I said-" Clarke gasped. "I said no."

As a group, we decided that before we decided on anything we would refrain from talking to the Weather Men. We knew nothing good would come of it if they were informed and we also didn't feel particularly fond of being test subjects. So our two groups opted to wait it out in the SkyDocks.

Seeing as it was our first time, it would not have looked strange for us to come in days or even weeks after our excursion. Usually a dock ship is set to leave and come back within hours of each other to keep from missing your own time, but shit happens to first timers.

Except I got the time right. I got us from Rome AD 117 back to apparently 3 hours after our June 18th, 3008 excursion. But I did something. I changed something for us to be kicked out of space and time. I created a paradox.

I felt myself smiling. Yes I'm a little smug about that point. I made a paradox possible. I'm awesome.

My smile widened. I can make another one.

"Did you figure something out?" It's been two days since the incident with Finn and everyone has been working on a way to either get Finn back or fix what we broke. Something has to be done as rips are occurring around us.

It started with spliced trees on the first day.

Now it's trees missing parts or missing all together. It's just around here for now, we've noticed, as this is the epicenter. But it's starting to branch further out. By Monty's calculations it looks like we have just under 5 days to figure this thing out before it reaches Weather Academy. If that dam broke, more than 1 million people and their houses will be flooded out.

"We created a paradox, Clarke. What better way to counter a paradox than with another paradox."

"What are you suggesting?" She seemed hesitant but at least she would hear me out.

"Think about it. We are in the same time. We are making time rip itself apart to try and hold us here. So what if we left. Both teams. One went to the past where we came from to reset...and the other to the future...where we've never been-"

"And not allowed to go!"

"We weren't exactly allowed to create a paradox either, Clarke." Sassy Mcsasserpants that one I swear. "Time would reset itself as we'd be back on track. I would just have to get us back in one piece this next time. And the group that goes to the future creates a paradox because how can we be in two times at once?"

"We may cease to exist. The ones who go to the future, I mean."

 "No, we won't because even though we are whole as ourselves, we are still a part of SkyDock2 and them with us. We have to exist for them to exist. We just can't ever be together."

"Then that's what we should do." She seemed excited. "We'll go to the future while they go to the past." She made it seem like it was such an easy decision. I may have not explained this well. Or maybe she's just trying not to understand what she knows to be true.

"But the thing is, Clarke...the thing is that the dock that goes to the future can't come back. Ever." She was silent for a second with a look on her face so sad that it would make the happiest person you know think their world was ending. Which it kind of was for one SkyDock.

"Then we vote. Like we always do when there's a tough decision. Both groups. Us and Skydock2." Clarke sighed before crossing her arms across her chest and walking out of the room.

This was going to be a floating nightmare. While I wouldn't mind going to the future, the thought of never coming back scares the heeby jeebies out of me.

As I gathered my research to take to the meeting of the two docks, I could hear Clarke tell the others of the plan. Of the idea I mean. It may not be voted through.

"What if there's a tie?" Octavia pointed out as we walked to the SkyDock2.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. There was never a tie.

"With Finn gone...well, there's only 6 of us now."

Clarke stopped for a second before knocking on the door to the dock. "I will break the tie. Anyone opposed?"

No one said anything.

The hatch door opened to the SkyDock2 and all of us ushered in mindful not to touch anyone.

"Did you come to the same conclusion?" Clarke2 asked a little withdrawn.

Everyone nodded as we sat in the sitting area of the ship. It was a little cramped but we made do for obvious reasons.

Clarke stood strong at one end of the room with Clarke2 on the other. She opened her mouth to speak but seemingly seemed to lose herself for a moment. "SkyDock2, we are first to vote on whether or not we take this plan and put it into action." Clarke2 softly said looking to her crew. "All those in favor?" All but Jasper raised his hand.

"SkyDock?" Clarke questioned us. Every single one of us raised our hands. "Okay so we're doing this." She blinked once, twice then crossed her arms across her chest. "This next vote Clarke and I will refrain from voting until after you guys. As I said before I will be the one to break the tie breaker, but that's only after speaking with Clarke2 on the matter. Agreed?" Everyone nodded their heads even SkyDock2.

"All who are in favor of going to the past to correct the timeline and come back to this present?" Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy2, Octavia2, and Jasper2 all raised their hands. I looked at myself and we both nodded our appreciation to each other acknowledging we would give up our current lives for the other. Honestly I never knew I was so selfless...kinda. Is it selfless if I do it to for myself?

But it was a tie and the Clarkes had walked off to talk with one another.

Apparently Jasper is really set on wanting to keep his life here in the present. Not that I'm judging, it's just weird for me because I really don't have anything here tying me to this time unless you count the Sky Crew. But they would be coming with me. So nothing.

It must be a hard thing to let go of, your present future.

The Clarkes returned both with sullen faces. though Clarke2 seemed a little peppier than ours...unless that's my Clarke. I wasn't exactly paying attention.

"SkyDock2, we're going home."

"What why?!" Jasper called out. He sounded scared and angry. This is definitely not good.

"Because I know you guys and I know when you vote because of the person next to you. This was how the real vote was cast. SkyDock, it's time that we got ready for our new home."

"What if there's nothing for us in the future? We can come back right! We don't really have to stay." Jasper gasped out.

Clarke stared at Jasper for a moment before touching a hand to her chest over her heart. "What if there's everything?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I want Clexa as a ship but I'm not sure what I want to do with any of the others. Also this is the only chapter from Raven's POV. It was the only way I could make the back story interesting without it seeming like it was just me saying this happened then this and this. sometimes 3rd person narratives are boring. If you liked the narrative let me know! I may continue it but if I do then it'd be hard to focus around a clexa fic.


End file.
